Long may you Reign
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Prince Henry is out of town and so Cora and Regina travel to another kingdom to stay with Cora's friend and confidante Queen Catherine. Regina doesn't want to go as she knows her mother plan to set her up with Prince Francis. Mary is not happy about Regina being there at all, at least not at first.


**_Author's Note: _**I come to like the show reign and so I thought I would try a story with both once and reign for the fun of it.

**_For Kay Who also love both shows :o) Merry Christmas :o) _**

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk

* * *

**_Long may you Reign_**

"Remind me again why I couldn't stay at the castle, I mean I am old enough to do that, daddy would be home in a couple of days," Regina complained, she was in the carriage with her mother.

"Not after what happened the last time we were away, besides it would do you good to meet some new people;" said Cora in a not up for debate tone. She was still not happy about coming home to a huge mess after her daughter had thrown a party. She never knew that hadn't gone after the plan.

"You mean a future husband, and what kind of name is Francis anyways, very boring," she muttered.

"If you two became that it wouldn't be the worst thing," said Cora, putting her book aside for the first time during the conversation and looking at her daughter.

"Why can't I choose my own husband, you did," Regina pointed out.

"I did not choose him, he choose me," Cora retorted, adding, "You know you don't have the luxury to choose, you should marry for status and not something as silly as...love."

Regina didn't reply she simply looked out the window, wondering why this journey was such a big deal to her mother, as it clearly was. Cora shook her head, returning her attention to the book.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, and after days of travelling that the carriage pulled up in front of its destination. Regina was still not happy, glaring at her mother. Why couldn't she just give the whole matchmaking idea a rest? The middle-aged woman leaned over saying, "You better behave:"

Regina sighed heavily, she knew better than to debate that issue. Instead she got out of the carriage and looked around. The castle was something she figured, maybe it wouldn't...her attention got to be elsewhere hearing a female voice laugh, as she said, "So who are these important guest anyways, please tell me."

"Some old friends of mother," a boy that wasn't half bad looking, told the young woman, Regina could only assume to be her age. She found her very beautiful; still she kept her eyes to herself, waiting for her mother to act.

"Shit your mother," Mary said, quickly the two got in line behind Queen Catherine and her court. The queen gave them both a sharp look and Francis bent over to whisper something Regina didn't capture, but it had to be funny as Mary smiled and nodded. Queen Catherine approached them; she polite gave Cora a peck on each cheek, saying, "Cora, wonderful to see you, I trust you the journey went well?"

"It did, thank you," Cora nodded; Regina couldn't believe it was her mother blushing; she never or hardly ever did that.

"Good, I'll have the servants show you and your daughter to your rooms, she will be in the west wing with Mary and you in the east, not far from me, is that okay?" she asked, there was something in her tone, other than her being stern, was that excitement.

"That shall be quite alright, Catherine, dear," her mother's voice wasn't stern either, who was this woman that seemed to have her mother under her thumb. Regina didn't speak she just followed them inside. It was later that day that she was outside in the court yard; sitting peacefully on a bench reading when Mary approached her saying, "What are you reading?"

"Revelations of divine love, father got it for me," Regina answered, looking at her.

"I heard of it, so where exactly are you from? Mary wanted to know.

"About twenty one days travel from here," Regina answered, it was a rough estimate though.

"By carriage?" Mary wondered.

"Carriage and boat," Regina said.

"I see, for how long will you be staying?" asked Mary curiously.

"For as long as we are welcome or for the long as mother wishes," said Regina, sounding bored.

"You are of Francis's age?" Mary wished to know.

"I do not know his age so that I would not know, I am sixteen," said Regina, glancing briefly up from her book.

"Same as me and older than Francis, so are you a treat?" asked Mary calmly, judging the other woman sitting there in a deep purple dress with patterns of golden leaves.

"Pends on the matter in hand," said Regina truthfully.

"Are you after Francis," Mary wished to know.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Regina was not sure yet, as she did not know him and therefore she could not say if she desired him, if he would do as a companion or even someone she could love.

"Do you always talk in riddles," said Mary, she seemed amused by it.

"It depends on who I am talking to, if you will excuse me, I would like to finish this chapter," Regina dismissed her.

"Regina, born to rule, long may you reign," young Queen Mary said in a sharp tone, it almost sounded like an insult as she walked away.

* * *

Up in the Queen's chambers Cora's lips was eagerly mingling with Catherine's. She had cast a silencing charm on the room and a locking spell on the door just in case. For them to have some peace. After all they hadn't seen each other in the longest time; in fact it had been some years. Catherine's hands eagerly removing Cora's blue cape, letting it fall to the floor. The brunette's hands fingering with her read overcoat, to get to her dress, panting into her mouth. She let out a moan and backed away. She looked into her hazel brown eyes saying, "We shouldn't, I have been traveling for what seems like forever and I haven't had a bath in a very long time, I am dirty and I smell. We should wait until..."

She gasped feeling the other woman's hand remove her overdress with her, gently kissing along her neckline. She of course, unlike many others knew Cora's secrets spots, her strength and weaknesses. How to get to her also how to get her to surrender when it came to her or rather their sexual need. Then again Cora also knew hers. It went both ways and it had done so for years. The redhead was the only one Cora would consider leaving her Henry for.

A moan escaped Cora's lips knowing that this battle was lost, there was simply no way the other woman would stay off her, and there was no way she would try to push her off.

Queen Catherine was caressing Cora's naked body ever so gently. The older woman was sleeping, from exhaustion. She had been right though she had been very smelly. The younger woman didn't mind though, she loved the way she smelled, even if it should happen to be from not having a bath in two weeks, she could easily have that later. Right now she was caressing her after their love making. She wasn't sue she could call it that though as it had been quite passionate. She watched over her, she was snoring somewhat, but not very loud, not like her husband.

Her husband, the middle-aged queen groaned by the thought of him. She didn't marry for love; in fact people said she was incapable of even feeling it. They were wrong, she did love, only not her husband. She however did love their children, the ones they made together that were, and she was not all too crazy about Sebastian. She loved being a queen, even though it could be quite exhausting at times. And last of all she loved the woman that was right now sleeping in her bed. A strong and powerful princess, a witch, a mother and not to mention her mistress. Her only one.

Opposite of her husband and other kings, and queen's she knew of she preferred to keep it simple by only sleep with one. Not her husband though, heavens forbid, he could not satisfy her in any way. He took what he wanted and that was it, it is safe to say she needed and wanted more and thus far, Cora was the only one that had been able to provide her that.

Her hand trailing over her left breast, around her still stiff nipple, going down to her belly, in which Regina so long ago had grown. Not many knew that Catherine had made love to her while she had been pregnant and Regina had still been growing in her womb. Only they knew, Cora had traveled night and day to her castle in the hour of need. On horseback, not using her regular carriage, as the brunette was quite a skilled and not to mentions fierce rider. It would take her faster to travel that way than by a carriage and so she had done, luckily for her kind Henry had not been home at the time, and so Queen Catherine had had no trouble tending to her mistress.

Catherine bent down kissing Cora's lips in a loving way, waking her whispering, "Cora, dear, I need to get up and tend to my duties and subjects."

"Of course, of course, mind if I stay here for a little while, then I will join you downstairs?" Cora asked, she was still tired from her journey.

"No, of course not, my dear," said she, kissing her lovingly once more, before she slowly got out of bed.

"When is dinner?" Cora wanted to know.

"6 PM sharp, you can have a bath before it if you want, not that you would need on, you do smell heavenly," Catherine winked at her. Cora rolled her eyes slightly saying, "I shall be down in a few hours, I will take a bath before that. You run along."

"Cora, a queen never runs," Catherine said with a small laugh, before slowly leaving the room, the older woman on the other hand decided to sleep for a while longer.

* * *

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Regina asked Prince Francis polite. It was a bit late afternoon and he was in the main hall talking to his brother.

"What do you mean?" he answered the young Princess. She was now wearing a light blue dress with patterns of snow crystals on it. Her dark strands were in a braid down her back.

"Oh I think you know," she was winking at him in a seductive way, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm…." Francis lost his work as his brother laughed saying, "So what do you like to do, Regina?"

"I read, I ride, and I rule with my parents," she answered, looking at him he wasn't half bad either.

"I see, so maybe I can interest you in a ride?" Sebastian said and smiled at the young woman.

"I would be honored," she said with a nod. He nodded and made a gesture for her to follow him. As they walked away, Mary came to stand next to Francis saying, "Where were they going?"

"For a ride," he said with a shrug, wondering about her intentions.

"Unbelievable," Mary mouthed as she glared after the woman that seemed to steal the attention of her suitors.

* * *

It was time for dinner and Mary was to be seated next to Regina, her mother was on the right side of the queen, the two were having a low conversation about something and if she was not mistaken her mother's hand was under the table. That was highly unusual and something her mother would never approve of in any situation.

Regina had had fun riding with Sebastian and then had a bath when she got back so now she was feeling much better than when they first arrived. She was wearing another dress as earlier. She didn't know why but she liked the light blue with the snow crystals a lot.

Mary bent over and hissed, "What are you playing at?!"

"What do you mean?" asked Regina, pretending to be confused.

"You have been here for less than a day and you already made a pass on Sebastian and Francis. Do you want them or…" Mary swallowed as her eyes met with Regina's. Never before had she seen a pair of dark eyes sparkle like that.

"I haven't decided," said Regina looking away.

"You don't do you, you are just playing for the fun or to satisfy your mother," said Mary.

"If you must know I am feed up by being set up with Prince this and that it is very tiresome. I wish I could rule without having being forced to marry someone first," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"You wish to marry for…love," their eyes met again. Regina saw something in her eyes she hadn't before, she could feel Mary's hand on top of her own as she answered, "That would have been nice but that is a luxury I cannot afford, country before my heart."

"It's getting hot in here; I could use some air…" Mary said, she didn't know why but she was feeling like she was on fire, but not in a bad way. She excused herself and got up. Regina did the same not long after. From the end of the table Cora quirked a brow wondering if her daughter would be as foolish after go after Mary. _No she quickly figured, she was into men…_

"Mary, wait," Regina called after her as the young Queen hurried up the stairs. She didn't stop though; she needed to get away from her fast she knew. Why she didn't know. The moment by the table it had made her feel something, something she had never considered with another woman. She could hear her footsteps up the stairs following her, feeling how she grabbed her arm, making her turn. Her eyes burning like fire as she panting said, "I said wait."

"Please keep away from me," Mary whispered, not gazing away.

"I can't, I know I can't," Regina said.

"Then bow before me as I am of higher rank," Mary tried.

"I bow for no one and you are not…my queen," Regina finished.

"Then let me go so I can go to my chambers," said Mary, trying to break free.

"Not before I have had the chance of kissing you," Regina spoke without knowing where that even came from.

Mary's eyes widened, she swallowed hard, nodding. She knew that if she pushed her off and managed to do so she would fall down the stairs and most likely die, which just weren't right. If she called for a guard she would most likely be caught in a position she did not want. It was easiest to let her get what she wanted. Even in her head that sounded wrong. The other brunette bent in and planted a hard kiss in her lips; by instinct Mary parted her own, allowing Regina's tongue access. As she backed away she could feel her hot breath on her own lips.

"Come, before anyone sees us," Mary said, motioning for her to follow her to her chambers. Once inside Regina looked at the young Queen for a moment before she pressed her against the wall, kissing her hard, her hands fingering to get her purple dress off with haste. Mary didn't know why she was surprised by this after all the other woman had by the kiss moments ago showed that she wanted more. Before she really knew what she was doing, her fingers were eagerly working to remove Regina's dress as well. Soon they were to stand there in their undergarments looking at each other, Regina of course were to wear white corset underneath and a white underskirt, while Mary was having on a white underdress. It didn't take Regina long to push her towards the bed, getting on top still kissing her. The irony would of course be that Mary would be the first the young princess was ever to bed. Still she was in full control of what she was doing. Pushing and pulling on her clothing, getting them off, feeling the other woman do the same. Soon they were naked in bed together, Regina straddling Mary riding her as if she should be one of her many horses, her body moving back and forth at rhythmic pace, Mary's hands on her his, reaching to suckle on one of her hard nipple, seeing how glorious she truly could be. Having her crash down upon her moments later with an extreme force. Regina panted heavily as Mary captured her, stroking her gently to have her calm herself. She looked at her with amazement whispering hoarsely, "Easy, my Queen."

"I not a queen," Regina objected.

"But one day you will be," Mary whispered in a soft tone. Regina had no objections, she just let the other woman stroke her ever so lovingly, letting herself fall asleep, not caring that she should be back down to continue their meal. They both should, however that seemed less important right then. What was important was them and what they were sharing, if it was right or wrong was irrelevant also, as what was relevant was them.

* * *

It was with a very heavy heart that both Cora and Regina was to leave the castle days later, Cora knew by instinct her husband were to return not many days after and she should be there to greet him. Regina knew she would never see her first love again, she didn't know how, she just did. She sighed as she slowly walked towards their carriage; Mary leaned to hug her one last time as she whispered, "Think of me, when you are a queen for real, I know it will happen."

"Now you sound like mother, as I don't intend to be, I rather marry for love," Regina whispered, not being able to stop her tears now.

Her mother was hugging Catherine a step away whispering, "I promise I will be back in not too long."

"I know you will, my love, have a safe journey," Catherine whispered, daring to kiss her cheek gently. It would seem like a gesture of politeness, rather than one of love.

Cora broke free nodding, off her lips came the three words , "I love you," in silence, those were returned. With a sigh she got in the carriage as did her daughter. As they rode away Regina asked, "How can you leave when you love her?"

"Because it is the right thing to do, we both married for a reason and I do love your father a great deal. You better not mention this to him," Cora's voice sounded warning.

"Of course not, I am just glad you did not force me to marry Prince Henry," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"He was not right for you, he however is for Mary, you keep that in mind," her mother said in a you will not go back there way.

"I will," the young girl whispered, swearing she would not marry a king or a prince ever.

* * *

It was years later, when her mother was banished to another world; Regina realized Mary had been right. She had become a queen; she had married not for love as she had planned to. Her second love, Daniel was far behind her now, her mothers work, her first was nothing but a distant memory. How distant she however might be Regina knew she could never forget her, much as she knew her mother would never forget Catherine.

Sighing heavily she heard her husband Leopold call for her, it was her duty to answer, it was her duty to obey his command. In her silent mind Queen Mary's words came back to her, she had been right all along she knew. She would reign, and for years to come, wishing of all her heart things had turned out very differently. She sighed again going to her husband to great their guests wondering if she would ever find happiness or love again. Hoping she would.

She was too young to know that by ruining the happiness of a young princess would later provide her of her own. And of true love. For now the young queen would reign over her kingdom in misery as both Mary and her mother had predicted she would.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story, I would like to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
